Stop Moving
by DeeChameleon
Summary: Neji and Hinata get stuck in a tight spot, literally. What happens when simple movement can turn into sweet revenge? Neji/Hinata Oneshot. Might be OOC, but I can't help it. I'm not perfect.


--

Title: Stop Moving

Summary: Neji and Hinata get stuck in a tight spot, literally. What happens when simple movement can turn into sweet revenge? Neji/Hinata Oneshot.

Word Count: about 1900...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Neji would have already pinned Hinata to a wall and had his way with her : )

--

"Get off." He hissed feeling her soft body pressing onto his own hard one. She placed her hands on his sides pushing against the ground. Her weight lifted off his chest but more of her weight pressed against him in the lower regions. She stopped moving, her hips grinding against his, his breath was labored and his voice almost pleaded, "Hurry up."

"I-I ca-can't get u-up." She stumbled shifting her weight causing her chest to press into his, but at least her weight lessened on his lower regions.

"And why the hell not?" He snapped, opening his eyes finally to see their situation. They were stuck in a coffin like box, but there were air holes around them allowing a breeze to blow through. The girl on top of him shivered from the cool air. Questions raced through his mind. What happened, where were they, what the hell was going on?

"I think this is Hanabi's doing." The blushing girl murmured to the boy beneath her.

"I think you are correct Hinata-sama. I feel that my hands are stuck to my sides by you so if I'm to try to figure out how to get out or use a jutsu you will need to shift." He supplied, keeping his cool.

"Neji-nii-san?"

"Hn?"

"There isn't room to move..." She fidgeted against him, trying to push against their imprisonment.

"Obliviously." He grinded as her shifting body made his own more excited.

"Oh." She replied, confusion evident in her timid voice. And the silence enfolded them. Neji's mind was working fast to figure out how to destroy the coffin-like contraption without Hinata and himself being blown to pieces. He also had to work on the little problem downstairs.

"I can try to use an escape jutsu...," She dropped her weight onto him once more now that her hands were needed and could not hold up her. But when she raised her hands she had no room to bring them together. She pushed herself up once more and then tired to perform her jutsu quickly before the space between their two chests disappeared from gravity pulling her down. But she failed crushing her breasts into Neji once more. He groaned. Hinata was too close. Her smell and her body were distracting him from planning a way out.

Hinata gasped and looked at Neji's eyes, hers were wide and shocked. She must have felt his other member when her body had fell on his quite harshly. Though Hinata didn't quite understand what she 

was feeling, she had a wild guess; it was what Hanabi described as the perfect spot to hit on any male, Neji's manhood and his now growing erection.

"Nii-san?"

"Stop. Moving." He couldn't keep his cool and she was moving too much, rubbing her body against his in a sexual way she did not know that she was doing. Her hair tickled his face and when he shifted to move his hands she released another gasp.

He looked at her annoyed by the situation; he then saw her darkening blush. He then felt more heat from her sex on him, was she excited as well?

Hinata's mind was racing, she couldn't believe how light headed she felt, her body was acting so strange to the contact with Neji.

He smirked, he was glad he wasn't the only one being affected by the close contact. "Hinata-sama, I never knew you had such a perv-"

She pushed against him as she tried to move away from him. Hinata couldn't believe how her body was reacting to her nii-san. They were in such an intimate position. He had started her wetness by moaning in such a way, with his deep voice...But when she tried to escape his stare, his words of her perverseness, she only made their positioning worse.

A moan escaped her lips as his harden member pushed between her legs. She blushed madly looking away from Neji, but the moan he had released caused her to look back at the man, slightly shocked.

"Nii-"

"Stop." He gritted his teeth. "Moving."

She laid still for a few seconds before she had the urge to move, she couldn't lay flat on Neji. She was so nervous; her body was out of whack. She was feeling a heat she never felt and she had an unmoral urge to kiss Neji-nii-san senseless.

"I feel funny..." She confessed, blushing madly at her thoughts.

He chuckled, his chest rumbling causing Hinata to have a shiver by the movement, "Hinata-sama, finally having those raging hormones take over all brain functions?"

She gasped, shocked by his taunting words, "Neji! This isn't funny...I'm not feeling well, something is wrong with me..." She trailed off, thinking she was beginning to understand the burning feeling in her stomach, "We need to get out of here fast."

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, causing Hinata to rise with his chest and fall with his exhale. She fitted so nicely on his body. Her curves were soft against his hard chest. Her fluttering eyes and small shifts in position made him want to turn their confinement over so he could be on top and so he could ravage...Stop. Stop thinking. And for Kami's sake stop moving Hinata-sama!

His eyes shot opened, she moved against him again, causing her to gasp again as she shifted against him once more. He stifled a moan. "Hinata...please, I cannot concentrate on how to fix this if you keep distracting me."

Though she felt so weird, moving against him kind of felt good. A dark smile played on the heiress lips, a spark of an idea came to her mind. "Oh? Distracting? Like the time you kept distracting me when I was practicing making tea for father?"

"That was different, I wanted to train. You needed to train. How else was I supposed to make you train?"

"I wanted to make tea."

"I wanted to train."

"I want compensation for you distracting me."

"I want to get out of here."

"I think I want revenge." She shifted against him again, pushing herself on his lower body.

"Hinata" he hissed, "Stop moving."

"Oh?" She lifted her body and pushed against him again. "Am I distracting you from something you want to do?"

"You do not know what you are doing." He tried containing himself, but her movements were too provocative. He was getting excited by the shy heiress' bold moves.

"I don't?" She leaned in, Kami she wanted to kiss him, she felt so intoxicated by his scent and body. "I think I'm distracting you from doing something you want to do. I think you know how I felt when you kept stealing my tea set when I wanted to do something, distracting me from what I wanted to do."

He gritted his teeth, crushing his eyes shut, "That was different. Don't be such a child. You don't understand anything. This is a different type of distraction. We need to get out of here."

"Just like we needed to train..."She continued her movement, a small moan escaped his thinned lips. Hinata was blushing, she wanted to make him moan louder, but she couldn't understand why. Were her hormones really getting to her? She continued to 'distract' the young man until he found his hands free and grabbed her shoulders, "Cease that movement now." He grounded out. His breath was heavy and Hinata was slightly panting.

She smirked, "Say sorry, and never interrupt me when I'm practicing making tea again." She still pushed her weight onto him, testing him for his answer.

"Sorry, I promise. Now. Stop. Moving." Neji's voice grew with each word.

"Hn." She stopped moving. She didn't exactly know what she was doing. She was shocked that her body could make Neji lose his mask in such a way. She blushed at her own actions. Her anger that she kept 

inside over the whole tea ordeal really bothered her. She had spilled tea on herself in front of her father later on after their training and though it wasn't Neji's fault for her embarrassment, he indirectly caused it. She also was a bit peeved he thought he could order her to do whatever he wanted. She liked not listening to him just this once. She liked disobeying his command. It gave her some odd control, not that she was going crazy with power. But she liked how uncomfortable the stoic man was. She also couldn't help but like the feeling herself. What was it called that they did? She felt herself heat up even more, his lips looked so tempting, was she a closet pervert?

The box around them collapse as Neji finished his jutsu, when his hands got free by Hinata's 'actions' he figured a way out of the coffin. He pushed Hinata off him and sat up, his mask falling into place, the cool air helping little to contain his dark blush and bulging boner.

He looked around, they were in the garden. And he saw a giggling flash run away. How Hanabi drugged them and got them in such a trap was beyond him...she must have had help. He'll return the favor soon enough. Before he was able to rise, small hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Let her be," Hinata blushed, "I'm sorry, I let my anger get out of control."

That was her anger?! Neji was shaking, what Hinata did to him was on grounds of sexual harassment and almost rape...with clothes on.

"Hinata, do you even know what you did?" He sighed, Hanabi was more aware than this girl and she was five years younger.

"I made you uncomfortable by moving around?" She questioned, blushing from the close contact they had. Her own dark thoughts resurfacing and Kami, she felt like she was a pervert.

Neji sighed, if he had been on top and had more room to remove some clothing; he would have done much worse to the innocent girl. He had to leave, now that he was free to move, he felt his body wanting to satisfy the burning in his groins. Hinata, she was so beautiful. He leaned in towards, their faces closer than they were in the box. His lips were almost on hers, a hairs width separating them.

"Neji..." She moaned as he pulled her beneath him on the ground. He was finally on top, and it was his turn for some 'revenge'.

"Hinata-sama," he breathed, his lips talking into the little space between hers and his, "to set your mind straight on what you did, think of how people explained how babies are made."

Her brow furrowed, "The stork and the cabbage patch?"

Neji's mouth dropped, she was 16 and she didn't know about sex?

"Hinata-sama..." He was turning red thinking of how to tell the modest girl what horrible deeds she had committed. "Babies are made when a man and a woman have sex."

Hinata blushed, "Sorry, I know...but I prefer the fairy tale story...what does this have to do with what I did?" Her lips looked delicious. The close contact in the box was nothing like what they were doing now.

"Hinata, what you did to me was like what a man and woman do to make babies, but with clothes..." He trailed. He looked in her eyes, they were wide, but not so shocked, and maybe she did know what her actions did to a man. Neji chuckled, "Want to try it again, unclothed and in a more comfortable place like my bed?"

The girl gasped and fainted. "Now," he sighed, "she stops moving."

--

A/N I think in the beginning I kept them slightly in character, especially since Neji's vocab was so limited to 'stop' and 'moving'...but Hinata fell out of character badly... I need to work on it, and the idea of how Hanabi got them so good. Maybe Hiashi OOC collaborated with Hanabi... : ) oh yes, I might just have that. Please review!

--


End file.
